metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine Base
A mine base in Costa Rica was a military base disguised as a mining facility, which was used by Peace Sentinel in the early 1970s. It was located in close proximity to the Costa Rican/Nicaraguan border, and was 15 miles north of Central Heredia.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: I confirmed the location Peace Walker's final testing base with Huey. The final testing base for Peace Walker is 15 miles to the north of that AI lab Central Heredia. It's an underground facility disguised as a rock quarry. History Construction The mine was apparently supposed to mine gold, though this was a front for the assembly for the AI weapon Peace Walker. Paz, when questioned about the location, pointed out that she has no knowledge on how successful they actually were in extracting the gold due to it being rare for anyone to still operate mines near the Nicaraguan border, and that outside countries taking Costa Rica's resources was not treated favorably.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Paz > Mine Base > Miner's Residence Naked Snake (Big Boss): So tell me, what do they mine around here? // Paz Ortega Andrade: Gold, if I am not mistaken. // Snake: Gold?! No kidding. I wonder what'd be the fastest way to... // Paz: I do not know how much success they've had. You do not hear of anyone still operating mines around here. // Snake: Oh... // Paz: Generally speaking, people here are not too thrilled with outside capital coming in and taking away the country's natural resources. Four years ago, a group of protestors hurled stones at the parliament building when people found out the country had been bestowing mining rights to foreign companies. Around the perimeter of the mining pit are barracks that contain some watch towers, sheds, and construction equipment that are presumably related to the official job of it being a rock quarry. The base itself is located within the mining pit. It contained hangars for mass-produced versions of the prototype AI weapons (Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Pupa) with computer equipment used to lower AI pods onto the various mass-produced prototypes, a command post, Peace Walker's assembly hangar (located in the deepest area of the mine), and a prison. There is also a freight elevator that activates when either bringing in Peace Walker (leading directly to its assembly hangar) or when it is about to be deployed. An alarm will sound when the freight elevator is activated. The prison also contained an electrical room used to monitor the shock rods that could be used to torture people for information. An escape hatch was also located near the cargo elevator in case of emergencies. The Militaires Sans Frontières infiltrated the mine base during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, in an attempt to halt Peace Walker's completion. Reaching Peace Walker just as it descended into the base via the mining pit elevator, the MSF were accidentally spotted by a Kidnapper drone, thus tripping an alarm and forcing them to neutralize an attack group, as well as Cocoon. The MSF then managed to enter the base after one of its entry doors' security panel was damaged due to the destruction of Cocoon smashing some of its fragments into the panel. Afterwards, the MSF sneaked through the interior of the mine base while it was on high alert. At the AI weapon hangar, the guards stationed at the floor were split up into two teams: Blue team was to conduct a search for the intruders, and Gold team was to guard the elevators.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Commander: Blue team, search for the intruders. Gold team, guard the elevators. Go! (Infiltrate the Mine Base Main Ops Mission) After bypassing both teams, the MSF reached the basement level, avoiding several Peace Sentinels as they rushed up top to aid in the search for intruders. MSF's commander Naked Snake managed to sneak into Peace Walker's hangar, and questioned its AI, the Mammal Pod, as to whether his deceased mentor The Boss had any regrets about her final mission. However, he ended up getting captured due to the AI pod emitting a similar response to their previous encounter back at the AI lab. Strangelove then proceeded to torture Snake about three times before he managed to escape captivity. While Snake was imprisoned, some MSF soldiers were able to recover Snake's equipment so that he'd have it on him after he escaped. Snake then snuck back to the Peace Walker hangar, only to discover that the AI weapon had been completed, and was forced to fight it, while MSF soldiers at the mine base's entrance held off Peace Sentinel reinforcements. Snake eventually chased Peace Walker to the Costa Rican border, though he was unable to stop it from entering Nicaragua. KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov, after escaping from MSF custody, once hid at the mine base by hiding in a cardboard box, before he was recaptured. By that point, Big Boss was irritated to the extent that he wasn't willing to search for Zadornov until Miller admitted that there may have been a mole among MSF, as well as admitting that he had considered recruiting Zadornov into their ranks although his escapes forced him to reconsider.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Kazuhira Miller: Snake! Zadornov's done it again! // Naked Snake (Big Boss): great... // Miller: Snake! Zadornov's done it again! // Snake: Gimme a break... // Miller: Snake! Listen, Zadornov's done it again! // Snake: C'mon! // Miller: I hate to entertain the thought, but this might be an inside job. // Snake: What the hell's he after, anyway? // Miller: No clue. Can't imagine he's just out to annoy us, though. // Snake: You know, it might not be worth keeping him here. If he's not going to join us... // Miller: You may be right. I thought it might boost our Russian compatriots' morale, but... OK. I'll think it over. // Snake: Let's hope he's just playing hide-and-seek... // Miller: I've added a new mission. Go get Zadornov! Upon Big Boss recovering him, Zadornov blamed his own stupidity for getting caught again.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Naked Snake (Big Boss): Kaz, I've located Zadornov. // Kazuhira Miller: Nice work. I knew you would. // Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov: Tch! How could I be so stupid... At some point later, the MSF neutralized the Peace Sentinels within the mining barracks, which allowed them to use the area to conduct target practice exercises.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About This [009 Marksmanship Challenge] Mission > Miller > Target Practice / Mining Barracks Miller: The enemy presence in these barracks has been neutralized. It's all yours now for target practice. In addition, the MSF also had to defend key supplies meant for their Mother Base, as well as escort and defend a former Sandinista out of the base, from the Peace Sentinel. Behind the scenes In various gameplay trailers for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, at least 10 MBTK-70 tanks are seen stationed at the Mine Base's mining pit. This was not included in the final version of the game. Dummied content for the game revealed that there were several Extra Ops missions that were cut from the final version that took place in the Mine Base, either the exterior or the interior: More specifically: two prisoner escort missions, a Fulton Recovery mission involving rescuing three prisoners from the torture chamber, stealing enemy gear, and preventing the enemy from stealing key supplies. Gameplay Main Ops Travel to the Mine Base In this mission, the player has to evade soldiers that are undergoing patrol around the area. There are five soldiers patrolling the area, one of which is standing on top of a shack on lookout duty, and not counting the soldier sleeping in the background. In addition, there are two prisoners to recruit, one is located on the two story building at the starting location, and the other is inside a resource shed. The finishing point is located at the large path near the resource shed on the side of the map opposite of the starting point. Eliminate the Guards There are 24 enemies that need to be eliminated in order to complete the mission, five of which are Kidnappers. Several of these soldiers are also snipers or utilize M72A3 LAW launchers. Also, if the player decides to recruit them, regardless of whether they are at near death or unconscious, the player has to immediately plant a fulton recovery system or use a device such as the Fulton Mine or the Fulton Gustav Launcher on them, as even if they are unconscious, they will only last a few moments until they are effectively "killed." Cocoon Battle Infiltrate the Underground Base Torture Chamber Escape You will have to interact with a cutscene in which Snake will get tortured by Strangelove. Repeatedly tap the triangular button fast enough to restore health in the meter. Once its empty, Snake will die and will be seen electricity coming out of his mouth. Once you finish it, Use the jigsaw from your torso. To do this, simply go to the mirror and Snake will remove his scar from his torso. Make sure the guard moves away before you unlock the cell door. Make sure not to pick the lock to loud or the guard will notice you. You wont have any equipment on you, CQC is advised. Head for Peace Walker's Hangar Peace Walker Battle 1 Zadornov Search 6 Extra Ops 009 Marksmanship Challenge After acing the target practice, design specs for the M19 will be unlocked. 031 Classified Document Retrieval 037 Hold Up 038 Base Defense 042 POW Defense 044 Defend Key Supplies 049 Perfect Stealth 054 Snake Gear Retrieval 058 Paparazzi 065 Pooyan Mission 116 AI Weapon Battle: Cocoon Type II 117 AI Weapon Battle: Cocoon Custom Gallery 135.jpg|Mine Base concept artwork. 110212185050.JPG|Miner's Residence, at night 110211031747.JPG|Underground Passage A, upstairs. 110211024552.JPG|Underground Passage B, downstairs. 110211031846.JPG|Underground Passage B, upstairs. Notes and references Category:Costa Rica Category:Military installations